Takuya's Inuyasha Adventure
by Constantly
Summary: A sequil to "Takuya Tails" . A stupid little fic for people even if they haven't read teh first story of stupid 24 chapters. A inuyashaDigimon crossover . Please RR


Cassie: Welcome to...TAKUYA TAILS 2! weeeeeeeeee....tecnically i'm not totally insane anymore and tecnically speaking kim ain't in this anymore.

Lauren: Or is she just stalking us?

Craig pops up

Craig: Cassnoooooopppp

Cassie: ..........=OO= hides under blanket

Lauren: Stalker is back...

Cassie: Presses button

Kouichi pops up

Kouichi: .....huh ..no..no..not here again..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lauren: edges away very fastly...or is it quickly?=Oo= no one knows

**Digimon people pop up**

Kouji: Oh .....a....crap?

Izumi: God damn it keep the stalkers away!

JP: runs around like a moron izzzzzzuuuuuummmmmiiii

Izumi: YOU!

Cassie: a....

Lauren: This is really un expected isn't it....un no...

Ian pops up

Lauren: NOT MY BROTHER!

Casie: Is this like a ...

Izumi: Soap opra?

Takuya: It's starting to become one. now to clear my name, I AM NOT GAY YOU HEAR ME ! NOT GAY! NOT QUEER!

Ian: You were queer before? I'm pretty sure dancing with a pole and doing a lap dance to a male is queer as you get you moron.............not the seal!

Cassie: coughshitcoughs

Ian: hides in corner mummbling

Lauren: Finally....peace..

Ian: hold up peace sign saying" I come in peace duck lady .....peace!"

Kouichi:....whoa...he acts like lauren!

Lauren: He's my brother dimwit....

Ian :puts on the YMCA songHey Takuya!Gay pedopile wanna see ya pole dance!

**Gay people croud him**

**Jp sits down as well**

Takuya:blinks and runs

**Sesshomaru pops up**

Takuya: it's fluffy fluffy fluffy!

Sesshomaru: Inoclent human. grabs takuya's neak Tell me wear the make up is hidden

Lauren: takes up maskara and throws it at his head

Sesshomaru: dodges

**Inuyasha pops up**

**Miroku pops up**

Cassiie: Oh ......NOOOO GET AWAY YOU YOU STALKEROFMYHUMANRIGHTS!

Craig: chases CASSNOOOOOOOOOOP

Miroku: Anyone need a gental male

Jp: point to takuya

Takuya: I'M NOT GAY!

Kouji: Well if you not gay then; if you keep telling everyone that your not then they are just going to think it anyways because you yell"I'm not gay" For no reasons!

Takuya: I'm not gay

Tommy: WEEEEEEEEstands on head

Jp: That's a song....isn't it.....

Ian: changes sign to" Happy people make my ass twich"

Lauren: Yeah when your old and shriveled we'll just ask you if happy people STILL make your ass twich

Takuya: I'm not gay, I'm not gay but i dance in a gay gay way. no no no i'm not gay but watching this dace will make you...

ian: i'm telling mommie!

Lauren: good for you phycho brother

**KIm pops up**

**Everyone hides**

Kim: badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger mushroom mushroom!

badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger mushroom mushroom!

badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger mushroom mushroom!

A snake a snake of it's a sanke oh a

badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger

**Kim vanashes**

Cassie: She's back..she's stalking us....

Evil voice from no where laughes

Lauren: IAN!

Ian: Holding up blowhornYes master

Lauren: I'm gonna hurt you..

Ian: Try me sis, i'm gonna tell mommie that you tried to beat me up although your younger!

Lauren: 11 monthes dim shit!

Izumi: I don't think this show is about us anymore...

Kouji: or is it?looks around nervously ::oO:: ::Oo::

Cassie: maybe we should

Izumi: End this?

Cassie: STOP FINISHING MY DAMN SENTANCES!

lauren : please make it stop make it stop

Sesshomaru: putting maskara onfinishes and slowmoflips hair

Everyone: ::OO::

Sesshomar: I am prince charming

Lauren: or princess you mean

Ian: I'M TELLING!

Lauren: SHUT UP!

Cassie: cutting out now

**Screen goes black**

**voices in darkness**

_what the hell did you do?_

_I turned it off_

_no you didn't_

_I just wet myself_

_Oh god i just hit something_

_Something thuds on ground_

_oh my god_

_shut up dude!_

_Huh_

_were all insane_

_not tecnically speacking_

_oh shut up you!_

_casssnoooooooooop_

_Turn it off!_

_you mean turn it on._

_no i don't now just_

_shut up and listen_

_stop doing that!_

**Screen pops back on**

Everyone: Yey!

**Ian had "magically" disspaired**

Lauren: okay who wet themself?

miroku: covers

Sesshomaru: laying on ground with little duckies circling his head

Inuyasha: duckies!

Ian: queerbait

Lauren: where the hell did you come from

Ian: It was not me it was the butterfly

Lauren:shakes head

takuya: do it right this time

kouji: sick oh!

Kouichi: baka yaro

Cassie:shrugs

Lauren: damn this screenkicks screen

Everything goes dark and silent again

**I NEVER TALKED!**

**_A/N: Well that's the first stupid chapter.._**


End file.
